This invention relates to powdered, gelatin-containing dessert mixes for use in making multi-layered and multi-textured desserts. Such a product is known to the art, having been described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,355 to Wyss et al.
According to this patent, the powdered mix is prepared by plating heated fat and emulsifiers onto a fraction of a granulated sugar component and then dry-blending this fat/sugar admixture with additional sugar and gelatin. This process necessitated the use of a relatively-high level of fat and is costly in terms of capital and labor. The Wyss et al. patent describes a process involving ribbon mixing, roll refining and either grinding, such as in a Fitz.TM. mill, or depositing from a chip depositor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,791 to Henderson et al. describes the Wyss et al. process as one in which the sugar particles may not be coated optimally and discloses as an improvement a process wherein melted fat is sprayed onto cold sugar. The Henderson et al. process requires the use of liquid or solid carbon dioxide and still requires a relatively-high level of fat and produces a fat-sugar component which must be kept cool during processing and which could, at storage temperatures, lead to clumping in the packaged dessert mix. Additionally, as both the Wyss et al. and Henderson et al. products use sucrose, the formulation of a sugar-free product is foreclosed. A process wherein the manufacturer of powdered dessert mixes merely has to dry-blend ingredients and does not have to employ cryogenic coolants would be much preferred. However, prior attempts to produce a dry-blended, powdered, gelatin-containing dessert mix which will produce a three-layered, multi-textured dessert have not proven successful.
Dry fat emulsions are well-known in the art and are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,913,342 to Cameron et al. and 3,295,986 to Saslaw et al. Cameron et al. produces a preferred powdered fat by spray-drying an emulsion containing a partial ester of a glycol and a higher fatty acid, lecithin, a selectively hydrogenated fat, a cow's milk protein or protein derivative, such as non-fat milk solids, sodium caseinate or whey solids, and a sugar. The powdered fat of Cameron et al. is designed for use as a topping or shortening and is whippable in combination with milk or water. The Saslaw et al. patent is also directed towards the manufacture of a powdered fat for, use in preparing whipped toppings. This prior art powdered fats have not been found to be useful in formulating a three-layered, multi-textured, gelatin dessert.